Love Of My Life
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Aaron gets clever when he tells his girlfriend the three words he longs to tell her. -Aaron Goodwin One Shot Ghost Adventures-


**Author's Note: This was requested by a friend on wattpad. She requested an Aaron Goodwin fluff, so that's what I gave her. If you could, listen to Love Of My Life by Sammy Kershaw during the song part at the end of the story. Enjoy the fluff.**

 **...**

 **Love Of My Life**

 **Requested by KRaZYKoLeGAC  
** **Song: Love Of My Life by: Sammy Kershaw  
** **GAC Guy: Aaron Goodwin**

"Ugh!" Kole grumbled, removing the pastel dress and tossed it to the floor with the others she has tried on. Seven dresses later, she was right back where she started, standing in front of her mirror in her underwear undecided on what to wear. Nothing she tried on was satisfying, she hated the way she looked or the dress was hideous. Too scratchy, too poofy. Too plain, too colorful. Too long, too short. Too loose, too tight.

She was flustered, frustrated that nothing seemed to be good enough. And she only has an hour left to get dressed before her boyfriend arrives for their date.

Kole has waited all week for this date, she couldn't wait to spend the entire evening with Aaron...just him and her; together. The last few months, her time spent with him was limited. He was traveling and filming and she was busy with work and school.

It's suppose to be a perfect night, so why can't she decide what to wear? How hard is it to find the perfect dress?

Kole was almost to tears as she closed her closet door. She let out a strangling cry of defeat.

"This sucks." Kole sighed heavily, flopping down onto her bed.

"How's everything coming?" Kole's best friend and roommate asked poking her head into the room.

Kole shook her head. "It's not going well." She said, looking over at Beth. "Nothing is good enough."

Beth took a step into her room, she saw the pile of dresses on the floor, Kole wasn't dressed and the look on her face told her she was on the brink of having a meltdown. "What's the problem?"

"I don't like any of my dresses. They're all...ugly." She stated flatly, glaring at the pile. "Aaron is going to be here soon and I have nothing to wear."

"Maybe I have something you could wear." Beth said turning on her heels and hurried out the room and went to her own bedroom. She rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for, located in the back Beth pulled the black dress from its hanger. She smiled and nodded once and went back to Kole.

"Here. I think you might like this one." She said holding it out for her to see.

Kole stood to her feet and took the dress from Beth. She pressed the black fabric to her body, smoothing it out and went to stand in front of her mirror.

"It's the least skanky dress I own." Beth chuckled.

Kole agreed. "Thanks. I'll try it on."

There was a knock at the door, Kole's insides fluttered knowing who it could be. Time passed her by during her almost melt down that she was far from being ready. She was still in her underwear, clenching the black dress Beth let her wear to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed with pink, her makeup was slightly rubbed away and the curls in her hair were becoming unravelled.

She began to panic. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, there wasn't enough time to fix everything. How could she go out there and see him looking like a mess?

"I'll get the door." Beth told her as she made her way through Kole's room. "You just focus on getting ready. I'll keep him busy."

Kole nodded and smiled her thanks. She was grateful to have such a wonderful friend as Beth. Without her, she would still be dressless, panicky and ready to give up. Her thoughts of a perfect night would be disastrous and ridden with guilt because she would cancel all plans and spend the night moping behind closed doors.

She sighed heavily, closing her bedroom door and went about finishing getting ready.

...

Beth opened the front door and greeted Aaron with a smile. "Welcome." She said, moving out of the way to let him in. "Come in."

"Thanks." He said, stepping inside. His sigh was shaky, nerves rattling and his heart thumped in his chest. He was expecting to see her...he was hoping to see her but with a quick glance over, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Kole's still getting ready." She answered his silent question, closing the door behind him. "She'll be out in a minute."

Aaron nodded.

"How's the show coming along?" Beth asked, making small talk. If she kept him occupied, it would give Kole enough time to get ready.

"Good. We just finished up filming the newest Aftershocks. It should air in two weeks."

"Awesome, can't wait."

"And the new season starts in August."

Her face expression beamed. She's been a long time fan of Ghost Adventures, never missing a single episode. "Definitely watching for sure."

The click of the door opening caught their attention and they turned to look as Kole came out.

If his eyes could get any bigger, they would. They were glued to her as she made her way down the hall towards him.

If his smile could get any wider, it would.

Aaron was speechless, lost in her web; hypnotized by her beauty.

She was breath taking beautiful.

His heart thumped inside his chest, fluttering with each breath he took.

"Wow..." He managed to say, his eyes roaming her. Everything about her was gorgeous...sexy...no, she was perfect.

Kole felt her cheeks get hot, blushing as he admired her. She smiled, his reaction was great. There was nothing uncomfortable about it, the looks he gave her, the desires that were hidden in his eyes; only she could see...Kole felt absolutely wonderful.

His arms were warm, wrapping them around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You look stunning." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." She said shyly, smiling as she did a look over her self. He wore a black button down dress shirt and a pair of denim colored slacks. He was neatly shaved and his cologne was her favorite. "You look handsome as ever."

Their lips met in a tender, soft kiss.

Beth rolled her eyes, clearing her throat. "Not that I don't mind..."

Aaron pulled away, chuckling. "We should probably get going."

Kole nodded, blushing. She went to grab her small black purse and house keys. "Don't wait up for me."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Beth smirked, opening the front door for them.

Kole laughed.

"You guys have fun."

...

"Dinner was fantastic." Kole voiced, taking her napkin from her lap and dabbed her mouth before placing it down onto her empty plate.

"I agree." He said, scooting his chair closer to her. "I got you something." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a long rectangular shape box. "I hope you like it." He placed it down onto the table in front of her.

"Aaron..." She picked the box up and slowly opened it. She gasped loudly, pressing her hand against her chest as she stared at the silver colored necklace. The light colored crystal sparkled from the light above her. "It's beautiful."

His smile widen, getting up from his chair and walked around the table to her. He reached down from behind her and plucked the necklace from inside and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you. I love it." She fiddled with the crystal between her fingertips, letting it slide against her skin.

"You're welcome." He said, pleased with the outcome. He's been waiting over a week to give her, her gift; the hardest week ever when he wanted to give it to her sooner. The anticipation and need was maddening.

But he was glad that he waited, making this night even more memorable.

...

"Where are we going now?" Kole asked him, buckling her seat belt.

Aaron smiled, putting the car in drive. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk down by the beach."

"That sounds wonderful." She caressed her fingertips across his cheek.

He grabbed a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before he placed a small kiss across her knuckles.

The drive to the beach was quiet but peaceful. Kole watched Aaron, wrapping herself into a wondrous daydream.

...

They walked along the shore, small waves crashing against their feet, holding hands, enjoying each other's company.

They caught up on lost time.

Aaron took her to an excluded area. The moonlight was shining bright above them, the sand was soft and warm as they sat down and music could be heard off in the distance.

"I'm really happy that you're back." Kole told him, leaning into him. "I've missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." He brushed his lips against her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you having a good time?"

She nodded. "Yes, its the best night of my life."

Aaron turned to look at her. If only she knew what he held up his sleeve. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "The night has only just begun."

He jumped up to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Kole stared up at him. "Right here?"

"Yes, right here."

Kole smiled placing her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to fill the empty space between them and held onto her other hand, resting it against his chest so she could feel the rhythm of his heart beat.

Aaron couldn't hide the smile that was lingering on his lips, growing bigger with each sway they took.

Kole was quick to catch on. "What?"

"Listen..." He murmured softly into her ear.

And she did.

The music was low at first until it got louder. She didn't recognize the song or the artist but the powerful ballot meant something to Aaron.

 _You are the love of my life  
_ _And you are the reason I'm alive  
_ _And baby baby baby  
_ _When I think of how you saved me  
_ _I go crazy_

Kole pulled back and looked up at him. His voice replaced the artist. Wide eyed, she couldn't believe her ears, her mouth hung open.

Aaron grinned.

 _I've never known love like this  
_ _And it fills me with a new tenderness  
_ _And I know I know I know  
_ _You're in my heart you're in my soul  
_ _You're all I can't resist_

Their eyes locked onto each other as he sang to her.

 _And I need to tell you  
_ _The first time I held you  
_ _I knew you are the love of my life  
_

 _I spent a lifetime waiting  
_ _Always hesitating until you  
_ _I was lost so deep inside my shell  
_ _'Til you came and saved me from myself  
_ _Now all I really know  
_ _Is I need you_

Aaron wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek.

 _And you are the love of my life  
_ _All the joy and tears that I cry  
_ _And baby baby baby  
_ _You don't have to say a word  
_ _I see it in your eyes_

 _As we stand together  
_ _I promise forever  
_ _'Til the day that I die  
_ _You are the love of my life_

"I love you, Kole. I've loved you from the moment I saw you."

The tears spilled from her eyes, she was unable to find her voice. Her lower lip trembled. She's been waiting for this moment. She knew in her heart that she felt the same. She was whole heartedly in love with Aaron.

"I knew you were the one..."

Kole silenced him with her lips, kissing him like it was the last kiss. Everything she felt and wanted poured into that one single kiss. "I love you too, Aaron." She muttered against his lips, feeling his arms tightening around her as they kissed once more.

Heat arising, their bodies begging for more. Soft touches, caressing and exploring.

"Stay with me tonight." Aaron breathlessly said, breaking the moment that entangled him. "Spend the night with me..."

All she could do was nod her head. Her body trembled with excitement and dire need to be with this man.

Aaron cupped her face in the palm of his hands and placed a light kiss upon her lips. "I love you."


End file.
